Truth or Lies?
by Sakura Ukimura
Summary: All spies only obeyed one rule that was practically taboo: Never care too much for anyone or never fall in love. I never thought in my wildest dreams that one day I would break that rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Yay! New story! I have like two stories on going right now and I really hope that you guys check it out! I would really appreciate it. Anyway, this is a new beginning! Hope you guys enjoy this! **

** Chapter 1**

My name is Bella Swan. I am a spy from SSO, Snake Spy Organization. What do we do? Bring down bad guys, of course. Besides our amazing combat skills and intelligence, we have a little twist, magic. It was from something that happened a really, really long time ago. Everyone in this 'business' knew we had only one enemy, the Scorpion Spy Organization. Their goal was the same as ours but we were not cops if that's what you're thinking.

I've been here all my life so I've seen it all. I've seen traitors, deaths, victories and all that. In here we have to obey one rule and one rule only: Never care too much for anyone or never fall in love. Even you can't trust your own partner or instructor. I think you know the reason why we have this rule. Anyone who breaks the rules gets kicked out and we use our magic to make them forget whatever they've been through.

We have tattoos on the back of our necks on the first day we're here. If we go out for missions, we cover it up with a bandage and bind it with some magic so it'll never come off. The tattoo is like one snake by itself baring its teeth. One snake resembles only trust yourself and nobody else.

"Hey, Bella!" a voice called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"We got another mission," she groaned.

"What? But we just got back from one!"

This is Alice, another senior and also my room mate. I try not to get to close to her but it's almost impossible. She's so… so… Alice. You'll get the feeling too if you knew her. She had short, spiky black hair and the perkiest pixie ever.

"Can't we just pass this one?" I said as I lay on my bed.

"No, I practically begged Carlisle to let us pass but he just said, 'NO! This is a very important mission you girls need to accomplish! The juniors are way too inexperienced! So I'm counting on you!'" she said, copying his voice perfectly.

I laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?" another voice said.

"Hey, Rose!" I said as she walked into the room we shared. "You're back!"

"Yeah, the mission was a piece of cake," she said as she plopped her bag onto the floor and sat on her bed. "Like I asked just now, what's so funny?"

"Alice, tell her," I said.

Rosalie Hale, another senior and room mate of mine. She had long blonde hair and all her features would make boys' knee weak. We sometimes worked on missions as a team or solo or a pair. It depends on what Carlisle, our boss tells us what to do.

"What's so important that Carlisle wants us to settle it by the way?" I asked.

"Well," she said and motioned for Rose and me to sit on her bed and we complied. "Our mission is to bring down the infamous Mr. James and his cronies," she said as she set the files on her bed for our curious inspection.

The file revealed anything we had to know about him and his cronies. The file had a picture attached along with all the information we need. Profiles, bills, receipts… you name it, they have it in there.

"Carlisle was right," Rosalie said as she scanned the files. "This guy should be in jail with his cronies. Look at all those accusations!"

"None of them had any proof that he did it so they didn't do much," Alice explained.

**A/N: What did you guys think of the first chapter? Please REVIEW! Story alerts, favorites etc. are welcomed too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey all! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

** Chapter 2**

How did we get here? Simple. Carlisle adopted most of us. He only accepted the ones from the orphanage, picked up from the streets or runaways. Those who didn't know who their parents were or hate their parents or left their past behind. We were trained to have ice cold hearts but it didn't mean we liked it. Me? Carlisle picked me up from the streets.

_Flashback_

_ It was cold, really cold. It was the middle of winter. All I was waiting for was death. I didn't know how I got here in the first place and I think I never will. I've given up on begging people to take me in. All I have now was some newspapers to cover myself up. I was hungry, thirsty, tired and freezing. _

_ I looked around me. The snow covered ground, the bare trees and the people walking around. Someone must have abandoned me. If I was at the streets since I was a baby, I'd be dead by now._

"_Are you all right, little girl?" a voice interrupted my thoughts._

_ I looked up to see a blond haired man holding out a cup of hot coffee, a doughnut and a brown coat._

_For me._

_ He just smiled. _

"_This is for you," he said._

_ I didn't trust him but… beggars can't be choosers. I ate the doughnut and took a sip of the coffee. I moaned in delight. I took the brown coat and put it on. _

"_Um… thank you… why are you doing this anyway?" I said_

"_Actually, I have a proposition for you," he said._

_ He explained his proposition as I ate my doughnut and drank my coffee._

"_Me, a spy?"_

"_With the proper training, yes."_

_ I didn't know what was running through my head._

"_Alright, I'll do it," I said._

_End of flashback_

I don't know if I regret that decision I made. But so far, I've been content with my life. Carlisle has never mistreated us. He was kind and compassionate. Like… a doctor.

As for Alice, she is special. When she first came here, no one knew her past, including herself. Her past was so dark that it forced her into forgetting everything. I knew it was for the better. Everyone here has dark past. Compared to them, mine was downright cheerful. Carlisle told me and Rosalie about Alice.

_Flashback_

"_Carlisle, that new girl, Alice is definitely a mystery. She forgot her own past!" I said._

"_Her past was very dark… I had to save her… It was her only way out," he said._

"_What do you mean?" Rose asked._

"_Her father was a criminal and used to abuse his wife and daughter. When her father was finally put into a life sentence, her mother went mentally ill and became an alcoholic and became addicted to drugs. Then her mother was sent to the mental hospital. Then she was sent to her grandmother's where she was forced to steal in order to survive. Her grandmother passed away and eventually her mother did too. The treatment received couldn't save her mother. I picked her up from the streets not long after that," he finished._

"_Oh my God," Rose said while covering her mouth. _

"_It makes my past downright cheerful," I muttered._

"_She lived a tough life. But with her experience, we could use her skills to help innocent people," he said._

_End of flashback_

And Rose? A runaway. She had a perfect life ahead of her. Until someone ruined it for her.

_Flashback_

"_Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose," she said._

"_Mind telling me your past? If you want to, that is."_

"_It's okay. I don't mind."_

"_My whole life was planned ahead. Everything was perfect. I couldn't ask for more. But nobody's perfect. I met this great guy at my friend's birthday party one night. We fell instantly in love. His name was Royce King, the richest family in town. I felt complete being with him. When my dad found out, he forbids us being together. I know it sounds cliché but it's true. He says that he's not good for me. So naturally, being a hard head and all, I ran away. The first place I went was Royce's house only to be torn apart into pieces. I saw him with another girl and he seemed more passionate with her than me. With tears in my eyes, I barged out of that place."_

"_After a few days on the streets, a kind woman took me in. Well, so I thought. She made me do all her chores and bidding then abuses me. I got so mad one day that I used the combat skills that I didn't know I had and unintentionally killed her. I got so lost that I bolted out of the door and ran to the streets. That's when I bumped into Carlisle and blurted out everything. He was my savior."_

"_Wow…" was all I could say. _

_End of flashback_

Everyone here regarded Carlisle as their savior. Some of them are doing this to repay him. It was like a lifetime job. But I wasn't one of them.

**A/N: Sad pasts, eh? Really dark. Please REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for so long! Really, really sorry! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! **

** Chapter 3**

_But I wasn't one of them._

Well, I was but now I'm not. At first I came here for the sake of Carlisle whom I thought as my hero (I was immature at the time he saved me). I was doing this because I loved to do it. Anyway, each spy had a specialty in some thing. For example, Alice specializes in stealing and Rosalie had amazing combat skills (their special abilities are connected to their pasts).

Me? I have a problem. I hadn't specialized. It was really strange for a senior spy not specialize yet. I was the only one of the seniors who hadn't specialized. I was fair in combat skills but I was the worst in stealing. I couldn't even steal a candy from a kid but loads of cash with code breaking and stuff? No way. My sword fighting was okay and all spies have to master the arts of acting or impersonation. As a spy, acting is super important.

Oh, I forgot to mention. If we're not on a mission, we're taking classes. Yeah, as in school. No, being a spy doesn't necessarily mean no school. We still have to master the arts of spying. We have Professor Varner who taught bomb making. Yes, sometimes bomb can be a spy's best friend. Blowing up vaults especially. Bomb making was my worst class, yes, even worst than stealing. Which is frankly impossible. All the wires, blue or red… I was so confused and mixed up with all those wires.

I didn't know how Alice could keep up with his pace. Well, duh, bombs are her best friends; she's an expert thief for Pete's sake! Carlisle said he wanted to keep me though I didn't specialize yet. I never really know why. Alice and Rose were convinced that I was a late bloomer and late bloomers were always special. But I thought otherwise.

I was lying on my bed as I scanned through James and his cronies' files while Alice and Rosalie were in deep sleep. Rose was muttering in her sleep but it was too low for me to make out what she was saying. Oh well.

My eyelids started to get heavy. So I put the files on my bedside table and switch off the lamp to complete darkness. I dreamt about a miniature me before I ran away from home.

"You can't catch me!" I said.

"Oh, yes I can! Just you wait, Marie!" a male voice said.

Oh, my middle name, Marie. I hadn't used my middle name since I came here.

Miniature me looked back to the boy who was chasing her. But his image was so blurry as if my mind didn't want me to see him. He finally caught up to her and caught her and they bought fell and rolled against the soft, cool grass. The only thing I could see about the boy was the scar on his upper right arm. They both laughed in harmony.

Then my dream drifted to another one.

"Mom! Please no! Don't take anymore! Please! It's ruining you!" a shrill voice rang through the room. I turned to the source of the sound.

It was mini Alice. She was telling her mom to stop drinking and taking drugs.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not the boss of me!"

They were at the left corner of the room. Alice's back was against the wall looking terrified while her mother was holding a knife in her hand. She pulled up the knife as if she wanted to blow a strike at Alice. I think she did. She was aiming straight for Alice's heart.

NO! I said in my mind.

Then the whole dream disappeared altogether and I woke up, gasping and all I could see was darkness. The first dream wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Some part of my brain said that Carlisle didn't tell us everything about Alice. I looked at my clock on my bedside table and it showed 2 a.m. I stared at the ceiling as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next day and was greeted by the blinding sunlight.

My bed and bedside table was situated by a window. So, you could imagine how much sunlight I get every morning. Alice's bed was a few feet from my bed and bedside table while Rose's was few feet from Alice's. We all had individual computer tables with our laptops sitting there and we had one bathroom for all of us to share. It was quite large and spacious for just the three of us.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock on my table. It showed 8:05 a.m. Classes don't start until nine so I had enough time to shower and get some breakfast from the cafeteria. I saw Alice's and Rose's beds were empty as I dragged myself lazily from my bed. I assumed they were at the cafeteria already. The mission doesn't start until two days after the files are given. So that we have enough time to study the files and pack our stuff. So, the mission starts tomorrow. I had a nice but short warm shower and got dressed in my favorite lime green shirt and my old, worn out jeans. Here, we didn't need books because everything here we do in practical.

Doing it was much better than staring at books a whole day. I didn't wear any jewelry nor make up because I hated those stuff. So, I just stuck to my everyday watch. It was 8:30 a.m. when I stepped out of my door. Down the hall, was the cafeteria and a few doors from here, was the television room (just in case we decided to do movie night or something like that). There was a library always stacked with books and frequently updated. So, we could practically do anything here out of boredom. Sunlight shone through the windows of the hall way as I made my way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was busy with all the students walking around to find a table.

It was the average noise they made. Carlisle and the other professors didn't really like too much noise coming from us. Everything here was free: the food, water, electricity, weapons and such. Yeah, it was paradise. Everything was paid by Carlisle and we didn't have any cell phones because there was once a spy who back stabbed SSO and was giving information to our archenemy, Scorpion Spy Organization. They were like us, defeating bad guys but there was some competition about who had better spies.

I grabbed a tray and stuffed some food like a bowl of cereal, an apple and some orange juice.

"Hey, Bella! Over here!" Alice called as I was hunting for a table.

She was waving her arms in the air so I could easily spot her. I swiftly walked to the table. There sat Alice, Rose, Jessica, Mike and Eric. I sat on the bench and started eating as they were chatting animatedly with each other. Jessica, long brown hair but had a lighter tone than mine and she had olive green eyes. All of us sitting on the table right now were seniors. Jessica specializes in sword fighting while Mike-with sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes- specialized in code breaking. Give him any alarm system and he could break it for you. Eric, with raven black hair and matching eyes, had ability for computers. Only a group of pupils here had a specialty for computers. He could hack into any security system and deactivate it. Computer geeks here come in handy and you should see his fingers on the key board! The first time I saw him typing, his fingers were flying around the key board so fast my sharp eyes could barely see them! He finished a 5000 word essay in a whole five minutes! There were no spelling or grammar mistakes whatsoever.

**A/N: There you go! This chapter was a little longer than I expected. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **** I have no intention to copy the idea of the show Leverage. But it fits the bill though.**


End file.
